staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
23 września 1988
70px 8.05 – Historia, kl. 4 lic. – Wrzesień 1939 r. 8.35 – „Domowe przedszkole” 9.00 – DT – wiadomości 9.10 – Seul ‘88 15.30 – Seul ‘88 16.45 – Program dnia – DT – wiadomości 16.50 – „Okienko Pankracego” 17.15 – Teleexpress 17.30 – „Mieszkać” – wszechnica budowlana 17.55 – „Leksykon polskiej muzyki rozrywkowej” – „R” 18.40 – „Szaleństwa Maxa” – film prod. franc. 18.50 – Dobranoc: „O gajowym Robatce i jeleniu Wietrzynosku” 19.00 – „Monitor rządowy” 19.30 – Dziennik 20.00 – „Charlie Bubble” – film prod. ang. 23.45 – Wieczorne wiadomości 1.55 do 5.00 – Studio Olimpijskie – Seul ‘88 5.00 – Zakończenie programu 70px 17.55 – Program dnia 18.00 – PANORAMA 18.30 – Seul ’88 21.00 – Magazyn „Piątek” – w programie dwa reportaże: – „Dwie córki” oraz „Ojciec i córka” 21.30 – Panorama dnia 21.45 – „Wojna i miłość” – film prod. USA 23.30 – Wieczorne wiadomości 23.40 – Zakończenie programu 70px 6.30 Olympic Breakfast Time 8.55 Regional News and Weather 9.00 News; Weather followed by Olympic Grandstand 10.00 News and Weather 10.25 Chlidren's BBC 10.50 The Prishers 10.55 Five to Eleven 11.00 News; Weather followed by Olympic Grandstand 12.00 News and Weather 12.55 Regional Nws and Weather 13.00 One O'Clock News 13.30 Neighbours 13.50 Not Just Another Affair - film 15.25 Go for It! 15.50 Chlidren's BBC 16.00 Corners 16.15 Popeye 16.35 Steel Riders 17.00 Newsround 17.05 Grange Hill (4) 17.35 Neighbours 18.00 Six O'Clock News 18.35 Regional news magazines 19.00 Olympics Today 20.15 Twenty-Two Years of the Two Ronnies 21.00 Nine O'Clock News 21.30 Casualty 22.20 Omnibus 23.20 Wogan with Sue Lawley 0.00 Olympic Grandstand 70px 6.55 Open University 9.00 Pages from Ceefax 9.30 Daytime on Two 13.25 Mop and Smiff 13.40 Walrus 14.00 News; Weather followed by You and Me 14.15 Weekend Outlook 14.20 Olympic Grandstand and Racing (in a break 14.55 and 15.55 News and Weather) 16.30 Living on the Land 17.00 The Strange Affair of... 17.30 In the Footsteps of Bonnie Prince Charlie (4/4) 18.00 Laurel and Hardy in Way Out West 19.00 The Phil Silvers Show 19.25 The Foolish Wise Ones 20.00 The Friday Report 20.30 Gardeners' World 21.00 A Gentlemen's Club (5/6) 21.25 God Bless You, Mr Chamberlain 22.30 Newsnight 23.15 Weather view 23.20 Eliot and After 0.20 Six from Europe: The Heartbreakers 70px 4.30 120 minut - pr. inf.-muz. 6.35 "Pięknaś ty, pieśni rosyjska" - audycja z Kurska 7.00 Igrzyska Olimpijskie: lekka atletyka, gimnastyka sportowa 11.30 Wiadomości * * * 14.30 Wiadomości 14.45 "Jazep Witols i jego następcy" - audycja z Rygi 15.15 "Rolnictwo" - kronika filmowa 15.30 "Nowatorzy i konserwatyści" - pr. publ. 16.15 "Twórczość ludowa" - przegląd TV 16.45 Dziś na świecie 17.05 Igrzyska Olimpijskie 17.30 "Znajomość z ekranu": Gieorgli Towstonogow 19.00 Dziennik "Wriemia" 19.40 Reflektor przebudowy - pr. publ. 19.50 Igrzyska Olimpijskie: pływanie, kolarstwo, boks. szermierka, w przerwie - dziś na świecie 22.50 "Figle w dawnym stylu" - film fab. 1.08 Wiadomości 1.13 "Wokól śmiechu" - pr. rozrywkowo-satyryczny Kategoria:Ramówki Program 1 z 1988 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Program 2 z 1988 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC1 z 1988 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC2 z 1988 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Program 1 (ZSRR) z 1988 roku